Marionette
by Retainer
Summary: I bumped into Robin and asked him if he's interested in being robin, I had to pick a fight infront of superheroes. My life cannot get any stranger than this. But, apparently, it actually can. Robin/OC *DISCONTINUED*
1. Cosplay

"God dammit!"

I screamed as I bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Oh no no no!"

All my robin posters, plushies and other fan things fell to the ground as my butt made contact to the hard floor of Gotham academy.

Floor, this is Allison's butt. We have landed.

"I'm so sorry-"

I said as I hurriedly picked up all my crap on the floor.

"It's cool"

I stared at the boy who bumped into me.

He had raven-black hair that was slicked back, slender, athletic, tiny white face…

"Hey, are you interested in cosplaying?"

I asked unconsciously.

"Excuse me?"

The boy looked bewildered.

"I- never mind. It's just that you could make a good robin in our fan club. But never mind. Sorry I bumped into you"

I finished picking my entire precious robin collection I saw the cute boy smiling like he was thinking about a private joke.

"You like robin?" He asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't? He fights crime with batman, he's handsome, that smirk he does just makes my heart flutter, palms sweat and makes me want to just squeeze those delicious smokin' hot b-"

I blinked. Oops. Too much information.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

The boy said with a smirk that resembled the boy wonder. But of course, not like robin because nobody could be like HIM.

"Sorry I bumped into you. I was just hurrying to meet my fan club girls and go to the hall of justice. Did you robin is going to be there with batman, green arrow, speedy, flash, kid flash, aquaman, aqualad? I'm so excited," I gushed.

"Well, see you around. Let me know if you are interested in cosplaying. I'm Allison Stoker. What's your name?" I asked.

"Richard Grayson. See you around," he winked and walked away.

Hmm… Can it be Richard Grayson the ward of Billionaire Bruce Wayne?

Almost three, can't be late.

I ran to meet my fellow fan club friends.


	2. Trouble

"Hey guys!"

I waved my hand excitedly in the air.

"Allie!"

My group of fangirls squealed as they enveloped me in a big group hug.

"Oomph… Guys, can't.. breathe."

I breathed.

They giggled and let me go.

"Omigosh, we are like so gonna scream for Robin today!"

One of the extreme fan girls screamed.

I was never going to be like that.

My education always comes first.

Sometimes.

Nevermind.

"Come on guys, the hall of justice is pretty close. We're going to walk, arrive early and get ready before the other fan girls arrive," I said.

Our rival fan group was Speedy fan girls.

Of course I liked speedy because well…

He was smokin' hot.

But the speedy fan girls were hardcore only-speedy loving bitches.

In short, they hated other superheroes and loved only speedy.

Geez.

We always didn't get along well with them and the leader Bianca Snider who also went to Gotham academy and had 3 classes with her.

Surprise surprise.

She used to come over to my house and play superheroes/Barbie with me when we were in 3rd grade but now she's just hates me. Period.

As our group arrived at the hall of justice, thankfully, no one was there yet except some people setting up bars and a few police cars.

"Okay girls, let's put on our robin t-shirts."

I pulled out the shirt dramatically out of my backpack.

Revealing a red t-shirt with bold letterings "Robin stole our hearts!" with robin giving the signature smirk below.

The girls all sighed deeply and pulled it on.

We soon took out banners, headbands, capes, eye masks, etc

You name it.

I took out some face paint and put robin's color across my cheeks.

Oh yeah.

We were so ready for this.

Until…

"Look what the robin dragged in. Hello Allison," a too innocent, sweet voice echoed behind me.

There she was, petite blonde with blue blue eyes, possessed the voice that could make (possibly) batman flinch.

Bianca Snider.

Long time no see.


	3. Incident

"How pleasant to see you here, dear Allison," Bianca sneered.

"Last time I saw you, you were covered in School's Friday special lunch."

Oh no she didn't.

A few weeks ago Bianca had tripped me by "accident" and my lunch tray had gone flying into the air and landed on me.

Good times.

NOT.

"You..you tripped me!" I whispered with anger.

Unfortunately, when I get upset I start crying.

I can't help it.

It's not that I'm scared of her.

I cry because it's UNFAIR.

So, Bianca and her cronies stood their snickering while I tried very hard not to let any tears escape from my tear ducts.

I should consider getting tear ducts removed.

Hope it's not expensive.

"Oh my goodness! There they are!" one of the fan girls screeched.

I whipped my head up to see THEM strutting their stuff towards the "Hall of Justice."

I shook my head.

"Quickly girls, remember your chants!" I told the girls.

How robin looked so handsome today..

His messed up raven-black hair..

That playful smirk that laid on this face..

Sigh….

"One two three!" I gave the cue to start.

"Who is the best superhero?" I screamed.

"Robin! Robin!" the girls chanted.

"Who is-" I started.

Then…

"Robin sucks! Speedy is the best! You suck robin!" Bianca hollered, interrupting my chants and insulting robin.

Something snapped inside me.

I wasn't usually an aggressive person.

But that moment, I screamed like a wild animal in the jungle and leaped onto Bianca Synder, knocking her infront of the people who I worshipped.


	4. Cat fight

"Urrrgh!" we screamed as we tumbled around infront of everyone.

What the heck was I thinking?

I can't fight for my poor pathetic life.

Bianca Synder aimed a sloppy punch at my face and I ducked.

Hey, maybe I have a chance to-

SLAP.

My cheek burned like hell.

So, I screamed bloody murder and just grabbed her luscious blonde locks and pulled HARD.

Bianca yelled in pain and flayed her arms like a headless chicken.

Har har har.

But then, she pushed me to the ground and we started to roll around scratching, slapping and screaming on the holy grounds of "Hall of Justice."

Just as Bianca scratched my face and pulled out a chunk of my frizzy brown hair, someone pulled us apart.

"What the frig?" Bianca screeched.

I was just glad I was saved by…

ROBIN?!

Robin, the boy wonder.

Robin, the superhero I love and admire.

Robin, the love of my life.

Robin.

Holy-

"Some cat fight you had there," he smirked.

Oh my glob, he looked so much hotter closer and I could actually feel his breath on my neck.

"You'll need medical help."

Don't act weird.

Don't act weird.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Darn it.

Robin started laughing quietly and whispered, "Later."

Infront of me, Bianca Synder was fuming, had one of her fake eyelashes on her cheek and a messed up hairstyle.

Teehee. I guess won this battle!

Until…

I reached up to my nose and saw my hand covered in blood.

All the superheroes and people were staring at me.

I really must leave.

"Well… sorry about that. Please, c-carry on," I broke away from Robin's arms and stuttered like an idiot. I scrambled to pick up my backpack and ran for it.


	5. Dick

I panted roughly as I rushed into my room.

"Honey, are you home?" my mom hollered from downstairs.

"Yeah mom!" I hollered back.

I stepped infront of my mirror.

Oh Lord

My nose was bleeding badly, I had a black eye, my hair looked like it's been through a car wash and there was a fingernail scratch mark on my left cheek.

My mother cannot know about this.

I quickly changed out of my uniform, chucked it in the washing machine and put some sweats on.

After brushing my hair, putting bandages on my face and stuffing my nose with tissue paper I looked okay.

Well, not really.

How was I going to school tomorrow?

I slumped on my bed and fell into a blissful slumber.

Luckily, my mom goes out to work early and I don't have a dad, I was able to put some concealer on my eye and went to school.

I hopped on my bike (don't worry, I wear bicycle shorts under my skirt) and rode to Gotham Academy.

Everyone else was stepping out of their limos and expensive cars drove by either a chauffeur or a very rich parent going to work.

And me?

I was putting a lock on my bike.

It wasn't like I was poor or anything.

My mom and I were middle class normal people.

And my stupid so-called "dad" enrolled me in this rich snob school where I can't relate to anyone because I don't have the latest tote bag or something.

Why would anyone need a tiny handbag?

Your books don't fit in it.

As I was about to go through the gates, a really fancy limo stopped smoothly and Richard Grayson stepped out looking all spiffy in his uniform and his hair jelled back.

Actually, he looked kinda nerdy but who was I to judge people?

He spotted me and called me, "Hey Allison! That's your name right?"

Surprised that he actually remembered my name I stuttered back, "Um. Yeah. Hi."

God, why do I always sound so retarded?

"What happened to your face?" he asked with a hint of smile on his face.

"I- erm- fell on my bike," I mumbled.

"Oh. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes yes, I'm fine Richard."

Please change the subject.

"Call me Dick."

Huh?

I almost snorted.

Why would anyone liked to be called 'Dick'?

As I was about to answer back someone called me from behind.

"Nice stunt you pulled yesterday, Stoker! It was on the morning news! HAhahaha!"

Oh man.


	6. Daddy

"How- What?" I whispered, terrified and confused.

Rylan Pennborn, the obnoxious quarterback and Bianca's boyfriend was cracking up behind me.

"AHAHAHA! You don't know Stoker? You were on the morning news as a crazy fan girl! Good show!" he said with gasps of air between laughs and walked away.

Me. On the news?

My eyes widened in horror and Richard placed his hand on my shoulder silently.

"Do you know too?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I saw it on the news too."

I sighed.

Well, it could be worse.

It'll probably lose interest in a few days.

Just then, a black limo screeched infront of me and two muscular men in black suits walked out.

"What the-"

The men grabbed me from the sides and started to drag me into the car.

"Let me go! Let me-"

"Allison!" I heard Richard call me. "Let her go- Arrrgh!"

"Dick!"

Finally, they shoved me in the car and I looked at the bald man who was sitting with his expensive suit and twirling a pen.

Lex Luthor.

.

.

.

"Hi dad."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yeah yeah, Allison's dad is Lex Luthor but she took her mom's last name.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short...**

**I promise the next chapter will be long.**


	7. Talk

"Hi dad," I said unemotionally to the bald suited man who was sitting across me.

"Hello honey," Lex Luthor replied back, not even looking at me.

"GO." He snapped at the poor driver guy.

I was starting to get a little pissed.

But we always had dry, sarcastic conversations that usually ended with him winning and me infuriated inside. What else is new?

.

.

.

I pushed up my glasses.

"Dad, I should be in my first period class, Algebra. It sucks that I'm already failing it. So… dragging me into your fancy limo doesn't really help unless you're here to give me an algebra 101 lesson," I rambled with sarcasm.

The last time I saw my dear old dad was when he took me out for my birthday to an expensive restaurant and had Foie gras for the first time and threw up after I knew it was duck liver. But he did give me a 100 dollar check so I could buy more flattering clothes than wearing school uniforms and jeans all the time (His words). Instead I bought a pair of Doc Martens and gave the rest of the money to my mom. Heh heh.

Wait, why the heck did he only give me lousy 100 bucks? He owns his a company for crying out loud!

Whatever.

Back to the conversation.

.

.

.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," he said idly picking up Gotham Daily and reading it.

Instead of responding back with a snarky sassy smart response, I went, "Huh?"

I could feel his smirk behind the newspaper.

.

.

He's probably thinking, _'Oh, I'm so superior and I can't believe this child is my daughter that came from a fling I had in my youthful days. How I loved her mother, Samantha_…"

Urrrgh! Too much imagination!

Erase image, erase image.

I wonder if I'll get bald since clearly I didn't get my mom's beautiful golden locks so that means my dad had brown frizzy hair before he was bald. Hmm…"

.

.

.

"Allison!"

I snapped back into reality.

"Um. Yeah."

He clearly looked irritated.

"I wanted to congratulate you about that big fight you had yesterday at Hall of Justice in front of all those heroes. Maybe you aren't that useless. You might have potential."

Oh.

That.

_Oh it's nothing daddy, I'm glad I made you proud. I want to be just like you so I could knock up single women and spend my rest of my life a lonely bald guy._

Are you kidding me?!

.

.

.

"Dad," I grinded my teeth.

"You do realize that I had a catfight in front of heroes and was on frickin' TV?"

Dad lowered his newspaper, "We'll talk about this later. I will send someone over tonight to discuss this."

Discuss what?

About my miserable life that became miserable and embarrassing? Or that I'm failing algebra and that Dick Grayson who is my grade is in calculus? Who needs math in life anyways?

.

.

But, of course I didn't say that out loud.

I always keep things bottled up inside me.

Maybe the stress will make me bald.

"Whatever dad. Can you bring me back to school?" I said tiredly.

.

.

* * *

.

.

So after a few minutes, I was barging in the middle of my second period class, English, with Mrs. Hinkins glaring at me.

"S-sorry. It was my dad," I stuttered. All the students looked up. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I must look like a tomato now.

"Sit down Miss Stoker. Your father already informed the main office," she snapped back.

Wow. Someone's bitchy today.

I guessed she had PMS so I forgave her and sat down.

Mrs. Hinkins continued to rattle on about Edgar Allen Poe when somebody tapped my shoulders lightly.

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered.

.

.

It was Dick Grayson.

I didn't know he sat behind me.

Well, I'm oblivious to my surroundings.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

I whispered back, remembering that he tried to "_save_" me from getting kidnapped.

Poor kid.

He's so thin and small I bet he can't do one push up, let alone take down two body guards.

At least he tried.

He replied with a hint of annoyance, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

Just to make sure I turned around and Dick Grayson was staring directly at me with the bluest eyes I've ever seen before.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for everyone who commented, followed and favorited "Are you interested in being robin"!**

**Actually, it was meant to be a one-shot but that first comment sparked me up.**

**Comments make me happy and a happy writer writes awesome stories (*wink wink*)**

**And no, Allison will not be bald later on.**


	8. Confused

RINNNNNG!

It was lunch time. FINALLY!

I took out my lunch from my locker and walked over to my only friend in this crappy school.

"Over here Allison!" Mary waved her arms excitedly.

People started to stare.

Put your arms down girl!

.

Mary White was unpopular as me, didn't have friends except me. The differences were that her family was super Christian, she wasn't failing algebra and people knew her as the "Christian girl". As for me, people would go, "Who the hell is Allison Stoker?" We weren't the right people to be really good friends but she was one of the nicest person I've met so, I decided to hang with her. (As if there was any other choice.)

"Hey Mary. How's it going?" I sat down next to her, leaning against her locker and examined my Doc Martens.

"Fantastic! I've got an A on my last Algebra Test!"

"Mmmm." I mumbled against my turkey sandwich.

This has turned into some routine. We both eat. Mary talks. I give response such as, "Mmm," "Cool," "Yeah," "Wow" and so forth.

"Hello ladies," a smooth voice interrupted Mary's speech about how short skirts were inappropriate.

It was rich boy Dick Grayson.

I gave him a nod and said, "sup."

Mary suddenly hung her head and started blushing.

After Grayson passed I looked at Mary.

"You like him don't you?" I said with a sinister smirk.

"Wh-what? I just think he's cute like all the girls think."

Suuuuuure," I slurred and began popping chips into my mouth.

Mary just turned away.

The rest of the school went surprisingly easily except for Dick Grayson kept on staring at me with a concerned look and turned away quickly when I tried to see him.

Weirdo…

I parked my bike at my house and skipped inside, shouting, "Mom! I'm-"

I spot a trail of blood so I follow it to find my mom's dead body with red staining the living room carpet.

Her blank eyes are staring at the ceiling.

Before I could even open my mouth to scream, someone from behind covered a handkerchief on my mouth and nose.

Then, I collapse, with darkness and fear slowly consuming me.


	9. Master

What's going on?

I was utterly confused and disoriented…

My body felt strangely numb…

Slowly, I opened my eyes…

People in white lab coats were staring at me, jotting down things in their clipboard.

My eyes widened and I tried to scream but it only rang in my head, the sound not making outside my lips.

I stretched my arms only to find a thick block of glass surrounding me.

I was trapped in a gigantic glass tube!

'Get me out of here!' I thought as I banged my fists on the walls but only made my poor fists hurt.

The lab coat people whispered to each other and a familiar walked in.

Seriously?

DAD?!

I couldn't hear what he ordered the white coat people to do.

But the glass doors opened, so, he probably told them to let me go.

"Speak," he said, not making any sense.

"Wh-wha?!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking a bit. My throat felt like it hasn't been used for a while.

My dad just stared at me and said, "Sit."

To my horror, my body reacted to his voice by quickly sitting on the cold floor.

It was like my body didn't belong to me anymore.

I belonged to my dad.

I belonged to Lex Luthor.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I know, I know. This chapter is probably the shortest I've ever written.**

**But I'm going through things so please understand guys..**

**I promise the next chapter will be much longer than this crap.**


	10. Beginning

I watched in horror as my dad continued to experiment orders on me.

When I started to cry, he ordered me to stop and like magic, my tears were no longer streaming from my face.

With a satisfied look, my dad said to the guy in the lab coat who seemed like the head of the scientists, "Good job Dr. Stevens. I'm actually very pleased with the results."

Dr. Stevens looked flattered and responded, "Thank you, thank you Mr. Luthor. Our team is made up of only the best doctors and scientists you could find. Of course, to activate 'Experiment X', you only have to say the password. By doing this, it will immediately increase her strength, speed, agility and intelligence."

I couldn't speak due to my dad's orders but I began to realize that I wasn't Allison Stoker anymore. I became a monster, my dad's puppet.

"What about its memories?" dad asked sharply.

"It won't forget everything in the past and will know of it. But, it cannot speak of it. It will tell the implanted memory instead. It's all activated with the password."

Lex Luthor turned to me, "Honey," he started with a crooked smile.

"I'm giving you a very important mission. It's all part of your program."

He waited for an answer and realized that I couldn't talk.

"Oh, how silly of me. Talk."

"You bastard! How dare you!" I screamed in blind rage.

"You killed my mom! I thought you loved her!"

He frowned, "Who? Oh, you mean one of our experiments gone wrong? "Samantha" was our first experiment. She was supposed to be like you. But, unfortunately she failed. Fortunately, she had the genetic potential. So, the lab made her pregnant with my DNA. She was just part of my elaborate plan."

"Wha-"

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Ah, your little friends are here to save you. This will be the start of your journey."

I just stared at my dad, no, my creator in horror. Trying to take in everything he explained.

.

.

.

Then, he said something and my mind went blank.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I think I've started something I can't control...**


	11. Silence

A voice woke me up.

"Hello? Are you alright? Superboy, secure the perimeter. Robin, hack systems and alert the justice league."

I opened my eyes and everything was hazy and had so many questions to be answered.

Where was I?

Who are these people?

What was I doing before?

Who am I?

"Who am I?"

The strange-looking boy with black tattoos stared at me like I was crazy.

Oops.

I shouldn't say things out loud.

.

Then, everything clicked into place.

My brain felt like it was being overflowed with information.

My name, my life, my only friend, my school, my loving mom and my dad-

Lex Luthor! He did something to me! He was planning something and he killed my mom!

I'm an experiment!

.

I tried to say all of these but no words escaped my lips.

"I-"

I tried again. Something simple.

"Help." I said pathetically, and opening my eyes like a deer in the headlights.

.

The boy looked confused like he never had a girl say this to him. But composed himself in seconds.

Then, he began speaking in the manner of teaching a 5 year old not to play with her food.

"My name is Aqualad. You have been missing for about 2 months. I believe your name is Allison Stoker?"

.

Yes! I wanted to say. My name is Allison Stoker! Lex Luthor did something to me!

One thing I didn't know was that I've been missing for 2 months.

Since I couldn't talk, I tried something more primitive. Nodding.

Surprise, my neck didn't respond to my commands.

Lex Luthor made me into a frickin' mute!

.

The boy looked slightly impatient but returned to his calm composure.

"Team, move out. Robin, escort the girl."

.

Wait, Robin?

.

There he was; the boy wonder.

I couldn't believe this was the second time seeing him so close.

Abruptly grabbing my arm, he started to drag me out of my glass pod.

For a moment, he might have looked like someone I knew.

Silently, I followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for my lovlies that commented, favorited, followed "Are you interested in being Robin?"**

**Actually, this story was supposed to be a one-shot but comments inspired me to make it into an actual story!**

**I'm thinking about changing the title!**


	12. Voice

"Robin?" I asked dumbly.

"She talks!" Kid Flash smirked.

I frowned.

"C'mon," he gave a little tug on my arm and soon, we were out of the building.

Out of nowhere, a red spaceship appeared.

I stared at it, astonished.

The floating green girl saw my expression and explained, "This is my bio-ship. It's organic and Martian!"

I just nodded and followed everyone into the bizarre ship.

The ship morphed an extra seat and buckled me in automatically.

The green skinned girl broke the awkward silence.

"So, you must be Allison Stoker right? I'm Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's neice!" she said excitedly.

"Um. I guess I am. I'm sorry but I don't remember anything that's happened to me.." I said with no emotion.

No you idiot! I didn't want to say that!

I wanted to say, 'Lex Luthor, my dad kidnapped me and made me into some weapon! He killed my mom and has some crazy plan to destroy the world or something!'

Unfortunately, nobody figured out my internal struggle.

Instead, they looked surprised that I knew nothing.

"Wait. You remember nothing?" Kid flash asked loudly.

"Yes."

NO!

"This might be a problem," fish-boy said with a slight frown.

Heck yeah..

"We're here. Red tornado, open landing bay please," Miss Martian asked.

Soon, I was standing inside some… mountain?

Then, a mechanic woman's voice rang throughout the cave.

"Recognized, Batman 02."

The god-damn Batman was walking towards me.

I froze.

Robin was enough! This was too much for me..

Batman…

"Miss Stoker?" Batman started with his deep masculine voice.

I blinked stupidly, not knowing what to say.

Everyone's attention was on me.

Finally, I composed myself and nodded once.

Robin decided to speak up for me.

"She said that she doesn't remember anything, Batman."

I nodded again to confirm this.

"I tried to do some research on your background but there is no information on you. Nothing. All I know is that you disappeared mysteriously on July 8th. Fortunately, I copied some paperwork from your school so we know some info on you," Batman said with no hint of emotion.

A strange thing started to happen when Batman was explaining this to me.

I wanted to attack him.

'Kill him,' a voice whispered in my head.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm changing the title to "Marionette" becuase the original title did not fit the story much.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Muah~ **


	13. NOTE: DISCONTINUING STORY

**I'm very sorry to tell you that I'll be discontinuing "Marionette."**

**Like every rookie fanfic writers, it's been exciting at first…**

**But as more I went deeper into the chapters, I've realized that my so called "story" had no depth, plot, meaning, and entertainment whatsoever. It wasn't getting anywhere and I just ran out of "clever" ideas.**

**Therefore, until I get more practice in writing and grow up as a better writer I won't be starting any important stories.**

**Please don't be upset or angry about not being responsible about writing fanfics because this means that you'll (probably) have a better fanfiction to read and I'll get more practice.**

**And, seriously… this story sucked balls.**

**I do have many ideas for a really GOOD fanfic in my head so… I'll be working on it seriously before posting short, sucky, meaning-less chapters.**

**Thank you and stay tuned for light one-shots I'll be posting once in a while.**

**Sorry and if any experienced writers out there who have advice in writing please be by guest!**

**See you later!**

**Love, Retainer**


End file.
